Malentendido
by katemi-no-yami
Summary: Kaity, que pasa cuando van a la playa y un ensayo, provoca problemas


Malentendido

micro fic, espero que les guste, fic yaoi (boyxboy) homofobicos fuera de aqui yamikat los despide con una patada en el trasero

disclaimer: ni beyblade, ni sus personajes son mios.

Ya habian pasado 4 meses desde que el el ultimo torneo de beyblade habia sido realizado, dejando como victoriosos a los Bladebreakers, y ahora nuestro amigos se encontraban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en la playa, para relajarse de todas las beybatallas, por las que habian pasado.

-"Ah esto es vida"- dijo takao, quien se encontraba recostado en la arena mientras tomaba agua de coco y la suave briza marina acomodaba sus cabellos.

Kai observaba detenidamente sus alrededores, disfrutando de la paz y armonia que en esos momentos se respiraba, dando un suspiro Kai dirigio la vista hacia sus companeros; kenny y Max se encontraban en el agua, nadando de aqui para alla, y voleando la pelota de playa que habian traido, llevandose de encuentro varias veces a Rei, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos solo que el estaba haciendo un gran castillo de arena, ya que como todo neko, la idea del agua no le era muy agradable y preferia mantenerse a distancia de esta. Y por ultimo estaba Takao, quien se encontraba holgazaneando al lado suyo, mientras tomaba agua de coco que daba miedo; nada el muchachito ya iba por su decima bebida, y aun parecia que iba a pedir mas.-'si de verdad esto es vida'- penso Kai mientras su vista se mantenia fija en el cuerpo expuesto del moreno, y veia con detenimiento el movimiento que realizaba la garganta de takao al pasar el liquido.

kai inconcientemente lamio sus labios ante esta escena, y pasando ruidosamente la saliva por sus garaganta atrajo la atencion del moreno.

-"Kai, que te pasa? tienes sed?, si quieres te pido un coco a ti tambien"- prguntaba el moreno acercandose poco a poco al chico bicolor, mientras posaba su mano, ligeramente en la mano del otro chico.

Eso era todo lo que el pobre de Kai podia aguantar, y con un rapido movimiento, se alejo del chico moreno y salio corriendo al hotel.

-'kai'- el moreno asombrado y algo triste se recuesta de nuevo, y se voltea a ver el cielo -'yo deseo... deseo'- "no importa lo que desee"-

Mientras tanto Kai se encontraba en la habitacion, despues de haber atropellado a medio hotel y media playa en su desesperacion por llegar a la habitacion que compartia con Rei.

-'Que me paso?, por que me aleje asi de el?; Hay eres un tonto Hiwatari!!!!, si para estos momentos no piensa que lo odias, de perdida piensa que traes una diarrea de aquellas!!!!!!'- "se supone que el plan es acercarme lo mas posible a Takao para declararle mis sentimientos, pero a no el muchachito tenia que salir como alma que lleva el diablo, solo por que sus locas hormonas, no pueden soportar ni la mas minima caricia de el!!!!!!!!!"- al acordarse de eso Kai voltea a ver como su traje de bano dejar ver claramente el estado en el que el moreno lo habia dejado -"diablos ahora tendre que darme una ducha fria"- vuelve a ver su estado

-"muy pero muy fria"- asi que dirijiendose al bano Kai tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a um bajar la tempreatura de su cuerpo.

-"Oye Takao, a donde se fue Kai?"- pregunto Rei quien ya se habia cansado de ser mojado por esos dos demonios, que tenia por companeros

-"No se Rei, estaba aqui y de pronto, se fue, no se que le habra pasado"- dijo Takao con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-'haber analicemos la situacion, takao medio desnudo en la playa, Kai relajado, con una gran atraccion hacia el moreno, y si a eso le sumanos que hace mucho calor entonces ... .... ... vaya no sabia que Kai, podia ser tan ... um... prendido'- "Jejejejeje"-

-"De que te ries Rei, no es divertido a lo mejor se sintio muy mal, habrias de ir a ver que le sucede"-ante la sugerencia del moreno, Rei se puso algo nervioso, y comenzo a mover ligeramente la arena con los pies -' si Kai se enteraba de que habia dejado a Takao solo en la playa, de seguro que ya no la contaba, despues de todo, le habia prometido a Kai, que cuidaria de Takao, si el tenia que salir de emergencia'-

-"Sabes Takao, creo que sera mejor esperar a que regrese, despues de todo ya ves como es Kai, aprecia mucho su espacio"- 'a excepcion de que ese espacio lo ocupes tu'-

-"Si creo que tienes razon, despues de todo, a el no le agrada mucho mi presencia, verdad?"- Rei no sabia que decirle, el sabia que Kai estaba loco por el moreno, despues de todo los suenos nocturnos lo delataban facilmente y eso de compartir habitaciones, los habia unido como amigos, y eso le habia dado la oportunidad para que Kai pudiera confiar en el para confesarle su amor por Takao. Por eso el no era el indicado, para revelarle algo asi a Takao, despues de todo esa era la principal razon por la que Kai habia venido con ellos.

-"No lo creo, Takao, Kai podra ser una persona muy seria, pero estoy seguro de que a el no le desagradas"- Takao sonrio levelmente, -'ojala fuera cierto'- penso Takao mientras se levantaba del suelo

-"Bueno sera mejor que disfrute un poco del agua, y les haga la vida dificil a Kenny y a Max jajaja, ahora vuelvo"- asi que corriendo Tyson salio volando al mar, para poder jugar con Kenny y Max

-'um tonto Kai, si no se mueve pronto Takao va a tener la idea incorrecta de lo que sientes'- asi que olvidando por un momento su promesa, Rei se levanto y se dirigio al hotel en el que se dispuso a buscar a su serio capitan.

-"arghh!, soy un tonto! por que no puedo siquiera acercarme mas a el, aunque sea para poder hablarle!"- kai ya habia salido del bano y ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras, se peleaba consigo mismo.

-"por que realmente te importa la reaccion que tenga Takao, si le confiesas lo que sientes, y ademas sabes que si te acercas mucho a el, no podras evitar decirle lo que sientes"- dijo una vos desde la entrada

-"pero que demonios?!, Rei no te dije que cuidaras de Takao, cuando yo tenga una emergencia, no me digas que lo dejaste solo"- para esto Kai se levanto de la cama y se acerco peligrosamente al Nekojin

-"Vaya emergencia, dejas al chico triste, colo para venir a quitarte la calentura, que el mismo te pudo haber quitado"- ante el comentario de Rei, Kai se puso tan colorado como la salsa catsup,... -'pero un momento'-

-"dijiste triste?, por que?, que le paso?, te juro que si algo malo le hiciste te voy a hacer pure!!!"- Rei paso saliva del miedo, despues de todo las unicas veces que Kai realmente inspiraba tanto miedo, era cuando, su querido Takao salia lastimado. asi que tomando un poco de aire se armo de valor para poder seguir hablando con el -"Nada de eso!, y si Takao esta triste es por que tu no le dices nada, solo te dedicas a alejarte cada vez mas de el, y si acaso logran acercarse un poco, tu sales corriendo del lugar; creeme Kai eso puede darle a la persona, una idea totalmente contraria a lo que tu quieres lograr!!"- Kai estaba confundido, con todo lo que decia Rei, claro era verdad, que habia estado evitando a Takao un poco mas a menudo, pero era por 'obias' razones, pero no creia que fuera para tanto.

-"A que te refieres Rei"- pregunto Kai, mientras se relajaba un poco, y se sentaba en la cama.

-"Vamos Kai, no seas tan ciego, se supone que de ustedes dos, el mas atento eres tu; no me digas que no te has dado cuenta como lastimas a Takao cada ves que te alejas de el, cada ves que se intenta acercar a ti"- Kai si habia notado que el humor de Takao se volvia un poco mas serio, pero no pensaba que el pudiera ser la causa de eso.

-"entonces..."- Kai no queria continuar la frase, sabia que lo que iba a decir no era mas que la verdad, y eso al igual que le daba esperanza, tambien le preocupaba mucho.

Rei viendo el rostro sufrido de Kai, espero a que este procesara bien la informacion antes de, sugerir la idea, que venia formulando desde que se subio al acensor.

-"asi es si no haces algo pronto y te sigues comportando igual, Takao se alejara de ti, y vamos que sabemos que hay varios lobos, esperando a que sueltes tu presa"- dijo Rei mientras se sentaba al lado de su capitan.

-"GRRR, esos miserables, como se atreven; el colmo del descaro!, acercarse a mi para retarme y poner como premio la mano de mi Takao!!!!!"- Rei sonrio a la memoria, sabia perfectamente, que Kai, no soportaria ver a ninguno de esos tres acercarse a mas de dos metros de su Ty-chan; despues de todo aumque esos tres, habian hecho sus intenciones bastante claras, aun quedaban varios, que le dedicaban el mismo tipo de miradas a Takao. Lo bueno era que Kai si sabia como proteger lo que era de su propiedad.

-"Jajaja de verdad lo amas, entonces por que no se lo dices?"-

-"No es tan facil Rei, sabes que si el no siente lo mismo por mi, yo... yo... yo no creo poder con eso"-

-"La verdad yo creo que Takao, siente lo mismo que tu, ademas es preferible saber la verdad, no crees?"-

-"creo que tienes razon"-

depues de esto, ambos chicos callaron, pensando cada uno en la forma de juntar el valor necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos.

-"sabes tuve una idea mientras venia en el acensor, como tu y yo tenemos problemas similares, que te parece si ambos practicamos, para prepararnos para dar ese gran paso, que te parece?"- dijo Rei mientras en sus mejillas se somaba un leve sonrojo, ya que era verdad que no solo Kai estaba sufriendo, ya que el mismo tenia el mimo problema con el rubio, hiperactivo del equipo.

-"um, se oye interesante"- dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a su comoda a sacar una pequena cajita que tenia guardada desde que descubrio los sentimientos que tenia por el peliazul.

mientras tanto en la playa...

-"jajajaja, ya Takao, nos rendimos, jajaja, pero por favor, ya ponte el traje de bano"- (kai: T.T por que no estoy ahi. Yami: Hentai!!) Takao, Max y Kenny habian estado jugando a atraparse en el agua y en el proceso del juego Takao habia perdido su traje de bano, cuando Kenny se iba a caer sobre el.

-"lo siento Takao"- dijo Kenny muy apenado, debido a que por su culpa su amigo, habia sido expuesto a semejante numerito

-"no te preocupes Jefe; oigan por cierto alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kai o a Rei"-

-"no"- dijo Kenny mientras limpiaba un poco sus anteojos del agua que le habia salpocado Max al darse una sambullida.

-"yo vi que Rei se dirigia al Hotel"- respondio Max mientras continuaba con el trabajo del chino, de construir un castillo de arena.

-"Bueno ahorita vuelvo"- grito Takao mientras se dirigia al hotel a buscar a sus amigos.

-"bien estas listo?"- pregunto Rei mientras se sentaba enferente de Kai

-"si"- respondio Kai en un bufido.

mientras tanto Takao, ya habia llegado a las habitaciones y se disponia a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Rei y de  
Kai cunado escucha voces.

-"Sabes desde hace mucho tiempo que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo muy distinto a la amistad"- no podia creerlo era la voz de Kai, entonces el, el, se le estaba declarando a alguien mas!!

-"A que te refieres Kai?"- por dios esa, esa, esa era la voz de Rei, entonces Kai y Rei son...

-"Bueno desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de verte como alguien mas del equipo, desde hace mucho, que yo, que yo..."

-"prosigue"-

-"Bueno, que yo te amo!!!-" ahi esta lo habia dicho, Kai estaba enamorado de Rei. Takao, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-"Yo... yo tambien te amo Kai-" eso era todo lo que su pobre corazon pudo soportar, el escuchar como el amor de su vida le confesaba sus sentimientos a otro, y como estos eran correspondidos. No aguanto mas, y dejo caer el agua salada, que tanto trabajo le estaba costando guardar.

-'Ahora que hare?!, Kai ama a Rei y yo.. yo...yo desee mas de lo que debia'- mientras Takao se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, lentamente se fue acercando a la pared, para buscar el soporte que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos; pero al dar un paso para atras, este topo con uno de los botes de basura y callo en el suelo. y con su corazon roto, y sus ilusiones destrozasadas, Takao, no pudo mas, y se solto a llorar abiertamente la perdida de su amor.

-"escuchaste eso?"- dijo Rei quien se encontraba leyendo, la parte que le habia tocado, de su 'ensayo'

-"vino de afuera, deja me asomo"- asi que Kai se levanto de la cama y depositando la hoja que estaba usando sobre el buro, fue a asomarse, haber que era lo que habia pasado.

mientras tanto, afuera Takao se encontraba en el suelo, con el bote de basura a su lado, y con la cara cubierta por lagrimas.

cuando Kai abrio la puerta para ver que habia pasado, se topo con una escena, que jamas en su vida hubiera querido presenciar,..., su Takao, su hermoso Takao, tirado en el suelo, como una muneca, que ya no es util, y con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, con la expresion perdida, como si ya no hubiera nada mas por que vivir.

esto realmente asusto mucho a Kai

-"Takao"- susurro Kai quien no queria asustar al moreno.

Takao, al escuchar su nombre, desperto de su letargo y viendo los ojos carmesi de Kai, lentamente comenzo a ponerse de pie -"yo..hic...yo...yo me cai, jejeje, que tonto soy, hic... bueno sera mejor que me vaya, aun que hacer"- y dicho esto Takao salio carriendo del lugar. -' Ya no me queda nada...nada!'-

Kai quien aun no reaccionaba, vio claramente como la silueta de Takao se subia al acensor y justo cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar, comprendio que era lo que habia pasado y quiso detener a su amor. -"TAKAO!!! ESPERA"- pero ya era tarde, la puerta del acensor se habia cerrado.

-"que paso Kai?"- salio Rei del cuarto, viendo solamente los vestigios de lo que habia sido la escena mas triste que Kai en su vida habia presenciado.

-"el...el...El nos escucho Rei, el cree que yo te amo!!!"- dijo Kaicon desesperacion mientras entraba a buscar su playera para salir en busca de Takao.

-"a que te refieres, quien nos escucho?''- pregunto Rei quien aun no comprendia que demonios era lo que habia puesto a Kai en ese estado de desesperacion.

-"Takao!! tonto, Takao escucho lo que estabamos ensayando y ahora piensa que a quien amo es a ti!!!!"- Rei resintio esto, despues de todo, esto habia sido su idea.

-"Yo lo siento Kai, no pense que Takao nos fuera a escuchar, yo... oh dios... que hacemos Kai!"-

-"Voy a ir a buscarlo!!!, necesito decirle, que lo que dije, fue solo para el, y para nadie mas!!"- y con esto ultimo Kai salio de su habitacion, dispuesto a todo con tal de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

mientras tanto Takao, ya habia salido del edificio, y se encontraba corriendo hacia unas rocas, que dias antes habian ido a explorar, pero como las lagrimas no le dejaban ver bien el camino, se torpezo mas de una vez, dejando sus rodillas y codos, ensangrentados mientras seguia corriendo, para llegar a su destino.

-'Como pude ser tan tonto, como para dejar que Kai me viera; ahora de seguro que piensa de mi mas bajo de lo que ya lo hacia, si antes no se podia acercar a mi, ahora menos'-

Sin darse cuenta Takao llego al lugar que iba buscando, y por primera vez desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, que no habia dejado escapara un grito tan lleno de dolor como el que ahora soltaba.

depues de desahogar su alma, Takao se sento en el suelo, y poniendo sus rodillas ensangrentadas junto a su pecho, comenzo nuevamente a llorar, y a maldecirse por ser tan debil.

Kai llevaba tres horas buscando a Takao y parecia que se lo habia tragado al tierra, paso desde los hospitales, hasta los restaurantes, y ni sena de su moreno.

-"donde podras estar"- de pronto recordo, que hace poco, fueron a ver unas rocas cerca del mar, y que Takao habia quedado maravillado,con semejante espectaculo, claro que para Kai el paisaje era lo de menos, el ver a su moreno era mas que suficiente para deleitar su vista.

asi que como ultima solucion corrio a ese lugar para buscar a su dragoncito

a estaba oscureciendo, y Takao aun no se sentia lo suficientemente bien, como para dejar el lugar, pero sabia que si no regresaba al hotel Kenny y Max estarian preocupados, asi que reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba se intento levantar del piso.

-"espera no te levantes"- Takao no podia creerlo, era la voz de Kai,...pero que hacia aqui, acaso lo habia venido a buscar o... o... se vino a burlar por haber pensado que el tendria una oportunidad al lado de Rei.

No queriendo saber que era lo que Kai tenia que decirle, se comenzo a levantar, pero debido a toda la carrera que habia echo, a los raspones que tenia y al desgaste emocional; takao no pudo sostener su cuerpo y comenzo a caer.

pero antes de que su fragil cuerpo tocara el suelo, unos brazos fuertes, lo tomaron de la cintura, y lo acercaron a un pecho calido y seguro.

-"estas bien"- Kai aun estaba algo cansado despues de todo el rato que se paso buscando al moreno, pero sabia que habia valido la pena si eso significaba tenerlo de esta manera entre sus brazos.

juntando todas sus fuerzas Takao se separo de los brazos protectores de Kai, y bajando su rostro, respondio muy apenas en un murmullo -"si estoy bien Kai, no te preocupes por mi, anda regresemos al hotel, Rei debe estar preguntandose en donde estas"- al finalizar sus palabras Takao dejo escapar una lagrima solitaria, la cual llamo la atencion de Kai y levantando el rostro del moreno, beso esa lagrima, provando al mismo tiempo, el rastro de sal que habia quedado despues de que Takao hubiera llorado.

Takao no sabia que pensar, las acciones de Kai eran muy confusas, primero se le confiesa a Rei y depues viene a buscarlo y a consolarlo, que pasaba aqui -"Kai que haces?"-

la voz de Ty hizo que Kai saliera de su estado y tomando el rostro de takao entre sus manos, lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos -"escuchame Takao y escuchame bien, eso que escuchaste en el cuarto, no significo nada, era solo un ensayo, practica, me entiendes, la verdad es que..."- es ahora o nunca -"la verdad es que esas palabras eran y son para ti, solamente a ti, desde hace mucho que me cambaiste y que me diste los rayo de tu luz de tu calor, Takao, yo... yo...Yo te amo"- y diciendo esto Kai beso ferozmente los labios de Ty, mientras jugaba con su cabello, esperando obtener algun tipo reaccion del ojiazul.

Takao estaba feliz, esas palabras, ese amor si eran para el, lo que deseaba si se le habia cumplido!!!

Kai al no sentir reaccion alguna de joven, lentamente retiro sus brazos del cuerpo mas fragil, y bajando su vista -"yo pense, disculpame"- e intentando alejarse antes de que sus propias lagrimas rodaran por su rostros, intento alejarse del lugar.

Pero Takao si logro reaccionar a tiempo -"No espera, yo .. yo tambien te amo, por dios Kai te he amado desde que nos conocimos!!!, y el escucharte decir esas palabras a Rei realmente me afecto mucho, senti que mi mundo se colapsaba y que no tenia otra razon por la cual quedarme en ese lugar, Kai tu eres el unico al que he amado de esta manera"-

-"igual yo, mi Takao, mio solo mio"-

-"Solo tuyo amor"-

Asi que acercandose poco a poco, ambos se fundieron en un beso, tan puro, y profundo, compartiendo sus sentimeintos, y sus deseos, de una manera magica.

OWARI

yamikatemi: fiu el primer one shot que escribo!!!!!!!!

chibity: de verdd me amas de esa manera kai?

chibikai: si y de la otra manera tambien!!!

se ven a ty y a kai corriendo hacia un salon de clases vacio

yamikat: dejen review y dependiendo de los que pidan continuacion, habra secuela

gracias

y

suerte a todos!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
